yugioh dreams
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: what happens when its 10 am and i want to sleep? a fic about dreams! come in and see the wonders of the yugioh cast's subconcious mind! only one click per ticket! chapter 2- marik and bakura
1. mokuba and tristan

Red rose- Im back I know you all missed me  
  
Black rose- no they didn't  
  
Red rose- you're mean, did anyone ever tell you that?  
  
Black rose- everyone who did, didn't live to tell about it  
  
Red rose- oh, well then, we'll have to send them a card!  
  
Black rose- --___--U  
  
Red rose- so I really don't know what type of thing to write 'bout right now...maybe a humor, or drama, or...i don't know  
  
Black rose- are you in a drama-ish mood?  
  
Red rose- I don't think so  
  
Black rose- then humor  
  
Red rose- you're so smart like that! But what should the humor thingy be about  
  
Black rose- what do you feel like doing?  
  
Red rose- sleeping, I guess  
  
Black rose- then write about sleeping  
  
Red rose- GENIUS!!!! You really are really smart ^___^  
  
Black rose- well I have to be if I plan on using your hole planet full of mortals for my salves.  
  
Red rose- ok then, the story will be what the people of yugioh dream about..with other people commenting on it!  
  
Black rose- heh, if you knew what I dream about, you'd be running away from me  
  
Red rose- yes I would^_^!  
  
Black rose- we don't own yugioh or anything that might be mentioned in this ficcy  
  
Red rose- ON WITH THE FICC-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_____^  
  
_  
  
at the game shop  
  
seto- I have made another genius thingy!  
  
Anzu- ohhh shiny *pokes it* what does it do?  
  
Seto- it can see into your dreams^^  
  
Yugi- can we try it? Can we try it? Can we try it? Can we try it?  
  
Seto- yep ^^  
  
Ryou- who's dreams shall we see first?  
  
Mokuba- MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto- ok! just lie down there on the couch and put the thingy on your head! *puts a helmet-like thing on mokuba's head* now go to sleep!  
  
Mokuba- ok^^ *goes to sleep*  
  
Seto- *turns on thingy* now we just plug it into the nearest t.v. *plugs into the t.v.*  
  
t.v.-/I've been through so much T_T/  
  
on the t.v. screen mokuba sits in a big leather chair in front of a big, solid gold desk.  
  
(bakura- I want it.. = yami- im the pharaoh! I should have it! = Seto- I had a gold desk once^^ = Yami/ bakura- *death glare* = Seto- I was just saying)  
  
Mokuba- * points at random person* you're fired!  
  
(seto- I taught him well ^_^ = all- O.O)  
  
Person- *gets on his knees* I am so honored!  
  
(marik- ohh the power! = Yami- I used to have people do that for me.. = Marik/ bakura- SHUT UP PHAROAH!!!!)  
  
Mokuba- you should be, now get out of my sight before I have you forcefully removed!  
  
(seto- he learns so quickly ^^ = anzu- you shouldn't teach little children to be hateful 'cause then they wont get any friends! = Seto- you should meet gozabaro *smirk* = Anzu- is he one of your friends!? = Seto- you'll just have to wait and find out! = Anzu- ok! I hope he's nice!)  
  
Person- it would be such pleasure to be forcefully removed by your order, master kaiba!  
  
(yami- I used- = bakura/ marik- SHUT UP PHAROAH! = Seto- work minions just aren't what they used to be.)  
  
Mokuba- *smirk* im sure it would, guards!  
  
(seto- im so proud!)  
  
Guards- yes master kaiba!  
  
(yami- people used to say that to me! = Seto- my servants still call me that! = Marik/ bakura- *growl*)  
  
Mokuba- have him forcefully removed!  
  
(seto- you get sued if you do that nowadays...i tired it = malik- you cant get sued if they're dead! = Seto- actually, you go to prison.. = Malik- well then..if you outsmart the cops! = Seto- yeah! I'll try that sometime = Anzu- you shouldn't kill people, 'cause then they'll never be your friends! = Everyone except yugi and anzu- SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!!!!!)  
  
Guards- it would be our pleasure! *grab the person's arms really hard and drag him out*  
  
Mokuba- now be gone with yourselves!  
  
Guards- yes master kaiba!*disappear*  
  
(seto- they don't disappear like that..it really sux = bakura- you want to know what sux? Being stuck in here with to rich kaiba bros and a = pharaoh when you have to steal to make a living!!!!! = Yami/seto- O.O..^_^ = Bakura- --_____--U)  
  
- you do very well ruling kaiba corp  
  
mokuba- seto?  
  
(seto- ^^)  
  
Seto- yep ^^  
  
Mokuba- did you finally beat him? Did you finally become king of games?  
  
(yami- NO! in your dreams! = seto- in mokuba's dreams! ^^ = yami-*whack!* = seto- what was that for? = Yami- smiling. = Seto- ok.)  
  
Seto- yep, I did ^^ and is kaiba corp treating you well?  
  
(seto- ^^ = bakura-*whack* = seto- what was that for? = Bakura- smiling. = Seto- ok..)  
  
Mokuba- uh-huh! Were one continent away from ruling the whole world!  
  
(malik- I've tried that..its not that easy = seto- im so proud of him ^^ = malik- *whack* = seto- ooww what was that for? = Malik- smiling = Seto- I should have known..)  
  
Seto- that's wonderful! Im so proud of you! What continent is it?  
  
(seto- that is so true! ^^ = anzu- *whak* = seto-.you? But why! What the hell is wrong with smiling! = Anzu- its not in your character = Seto- ohh..ok)  
  
Mokuba- radio shack!  
  
(malik- and what a screwed up continent it is = tristan- LAND OF THE PARROTS! = Jonouchi- AND CRACKERS! = bakura, malik, seto, yami-O.O = Yugi- radio shack's a country? And here I thought it was a store.silly me^^ = Yami- how naïve..)  
  
Seto- were better than them..it should be easy!  
  
(seto- I am better than them!)  
  
Mokuba- yeah ^____^  
  
(seto- I wake up just to see him smile. = red rose- me too.^^ = seto- he's so smart = red rose- and cute = seto- and- = malik- SHUT THE F*** UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT A STUPID LITTLE KID!!!!!!! = Anzu- but what about yugi = Malik- WHAT DID I SAY????)  
  
The dream ends and mokuba wakes up.  
  
Seto- mokuba, you really want to become ruler of kaiba corp?  
  
Mokuba- yep!  
  
Seto- *huggles mokuba* that's so wonderful!  
  
Mokuba- ^_^  
  
Tristan-*grabs helmet off mokuba* me next! *puts the helmet on*  
  
On the t.v screen tristan is just standing there...and standing...how exciting  
  
(anzu- *sniffles* he has such an artistic mind... = all- O.O)  
  
Tristan- * bends down* ohh a c.d.! * picks up c.d.* kidz bop! Cool ^^  
  
(yugi- I love kidz bop! = Anzu- me too!)  
  
c.d.- ...  
  
(yugi- how could he do that to her? = All- ?)  
  
tristan-.....  
  
(yugi- get out of there before he sees you! = Yami- uhh...yugi.... = Yugi- shhhh Im watching this!)  
  
c.d.-....  
  
(yugi- you don't deserve her! = Yami- YUGI! = Yugi- SHUT UP!!!!! CANT YOU SEE IM WATCHING THIS!?!?!?!)  
  
tristan-...  
  
(yugi- just let it all out, don't hold back girl = yami- o...k... = all -O.OU)  
  
c.d.-...  
  
(yugi- you did what..with who?!?!? = Malik-ooohhhh drama! = Yami- *gasp* yugi! = Anzu- what have you done with his innocent little mind? = Yami- I didn't..i don't..i.)  
  
tristan- do you have a c.d. player?  
  
(yugi- why is he asking a c.d. for a c.d. player? Its not like its gonna answer back. = All- --____--U)  
  
c.d.-.....  
  
(yugi- you can make it through this..i know it = jonouchi- I think it's safe to say yug's gone absolutely insane = malik- we can have him join our club, bakura! = Bakura- no.he hasn't murdered anyone yet.. = Malik- ohh yeah..)  
  
tristan- I'll take that as a no  
  
(yugi- no, smart one..its gonna say yes = seto- yugi..can be sarcastic? = Mokuba- looks like it! ^^ = Seto- go to bed = Mokuba- but- = Seto- NOW! = Mokuba- ok.. = Yami- BWHAHAHAHA kaiba, your such a mom! = Seto- don't use that tone with me, young man! = Yami- young? Im- = Seto- don't make me take away your phone privileges = Yami- yes sir.. = Seto-that's better)  
  
c.d.-.....  
  
(yugi- come on, you've gotten this far! = All-....)  
  
Tristan- ok..bye then *drops the c.d. and walks away*  
  
(yugi- why is he saying bye to a c.d? = all- --___--U)  
  
c.d.- ^__^  
  
(yugi- im so happy for them all^^ *sniffles* just...just so happy = yami- where the hell do you get off acting like that? = Yugi- remember the time you made me watch channel three cause you said it was a really = good soap opera that only smart people could see? = Yami- ohh..eh..heh...i don't think you should watch it anymore. = Yugi- I cant..its my favorite show..i need to see if Jacinta will make it out of the crash = At the t.v. headquarters = Dude- he is the chosen one!)  
  
end dream ^__^  
  
everyone- --_____--U  
  
tristan- ^___^ they could make a movie out of my dreams!  
  
Yugi- YES!  
  
Everyone- no.  
  
Tristan- *finds another c.d.*....  
  
c.d.-.....  
  
bakura- *steps on the c.d.*  
  
tristan-...  
  
c.d.- ^__^  
  
_  
  
red rose- poo...i got school tomorrow....i don't want to go..  
  
black rose- then don't  
  
red rose- I have to...its bad if I don't  
  
black rose- then feel the rush of this "bad"  
  
red rose- no, I will get in trouble  
  
black rose- whatever  
  
red rose- PWEEZEEEEEE review..i'll do anything...anything!....and everything will be accepted with love, cared for and eventually sent off to college to have the career of their life ^^ 


	2. marik and bakura

Red rose- HELLO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- and what the hell are you so happy about  
  
Red rose- I GOTS 2 REVIEWS AND ITS THE WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- ohh yeah, *smirk* you're back in school  
  
Red rose- don't remind me  
  
Black rose- wittle red rose is in bigger-than-mommy's-college high school  
  
Red rose-...i should probably work on biology home work..but I don't feel like it^^  
  
Black rose- THAT'S THE SPIRT!  
  
Red rose- I just want to thank the people who reviewed^^  
  
the evil cheese  
thanx for the review ^^ and I will do malik and bakuras dream now just  
for you! Hope ya like it!!!!^^  
  
witch hazel111  
I was hoping some1 would think it was funny! Thank you so much ^^  
and....yeah....I will continue!  
  
Black rose- aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Red rose- oh yeah! Disclaimer!!! Black rose and I.....AHHHHHHH PROPER ENGLISH!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL IS CREEPING INTO MY FICC-Y!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- O.O..wow...i didn't know school left that much of an imprint on her young, impressionable mind..  
  
Red rose- *sitting in a dark corner rocking back and forth* me and black rose me and black rose me and black rose *repeats*  
  
Black rose-...ok...we do not own yugioh or anything that may be mentioned in this ficc-y..red rose..now come on...snap out of it....  
  
Red rose- me and black rose ON me and black rose WITH me and black rose THE me and black rose FICC-Y! me and black rose *repeats*  
  
^_~=========================^_~  
  
CHAPTER 2: MARIK AND BAKURA  
  
Ryou- ok..now we know that mokuba and tristan have...interesting...subconscious minds....  
  
Yami- I want to see what the tomb robber has on his conscience...  
  
Bakura- yeah, well I'd like to see what that screwed up old pharaoh has to  
  
Mokuba- lets draw straws!  
  
Red rose- *pulls out a paper and pencil* draw?  
  
Mokuba- why are you here?  
  
Red rose-I dunno..i'll just be leaving now.*backs away and disappears*  
  
Bakura- straws?  
  
Marik- why should we be chosen by these. straws  
  
Yami- yeah, why cant we do something with cards?  
  
Mokuba- DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF THOSE F****** CARDS?!?!?!?!  
  
Seto-let your rage out! /kill them kill them kill them../  
  
Anzu- you shouldn't get mad at your friends cause..*blabs on for hours*  
  
Mokuba- ALL YOU EVER DO IS DUEL!!!! EVERY DAY IT'S CARDS CARDS CARDS!!!!!!!!!!! WELL IM F****** TIRED OF THESE DAMN CARDS AROUND EVERY F******* CORNER I TURN!!!!!!!!WE ARE GOING TO DRAW STRAWS AND WE ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto- O.O.../O.O...wow./  
  
Red rose-*huggles mokuba* you're so cute when your angry ^^  
  
Mokuba- thanx ^^ why are you here, again..  
  
Red rose- I dunno, again... So I'll make like a tree and go! *disappears*  
  
Mokuba- *magically is holding three straws* ok ^^ each of you pick a straw and whoever has the shortest one wins ^^  
  
Yami-fine  
  
Marik- fine  
  
Bakura- ok..  
  
Yami/marik- bakura!  
  
Bakura- what?!  
  
Yami/marik- idiot  
  
Bakura- what did you say!?!?!?!  
  
Maokuba- *death glare*  
  
Seto- ^^  
  
Yami, marik, and bakura all pull straws  
  
Bakura- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNANAHAHAHAHAH I'VE GOT THE SHORT ONE!!!!!!!  
  
Yami- nana?  
  
Mokuba- you win bakura!!!!!  
  
Bakura- I think that you would've noticed by the way I laughed...  
  
Mokuba- ..yeah...  
  
Yami- nana?  
  
Yugi- here's the dream helmet ^^ *puts it on bakura* perfect fit ^^ now there will be a slight tingly feeling but that will only last a few seconds..now prepare for takeoff^^  
  
Bakura- O.o  
  
Seto- --____-- just go to sleep  
  
Yugi- bon voyage!!!!  
  
Bakura-..*goes to sleep*  
  
On the t.v. screen bakura is standing in front of an Egyptian temple talking with someone  
  
Dude- you are now the richest person in Egypt and the pharaoh!  
  
(seto- im almost the richest person^^ =yami- I was the pharaoh = Pegasus- me and the other two Americans in the show are real jerks ^^)  
  
Bakura- MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
(marik- MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! = all- O.o =marik- its like a yawn...you know..when you see someone doing it..you do it for some reason... =all- oh..yeah)  
  
Dude- your to do list oh grand one  
  
(yami- I- =seto- were done with that sort of thing =yami- oh..really?.ok)  
  
Bakura- yes, yes..hmmm kill yami, kill yami, kill yami, kill yami...pick up dry cleaning for ryou, kill yam- wha-? I am not going to pick up his dry cleaning!!!!!!!  
  
(yami- what? Im so hated =ryou- my dry cleaning? =All- his dry cleaning?)  
  
Dude- but grand one...you're the only one with the number..  
  
(seto-...its 545813 =all- O.O =seto- well, judging by the time of day and the location =all- whatever)  
  
Bakura- oh, yeah.. Well go capture yami for me to kill him and I'll go get the dry cleaning..  
  
(ryou- hes really going to go get my dry cleaning O.o?)  
  
Dude- it would be my pleasure o grand one...  
  
(yami- why am I so hated?)  
  
Bakura- *grumbles and walks away*  
  
(ryou- he's really going to go get my dry cleaning O.o?)  
  
At a palace thingy  
  
Ryou- yami's in the dungeon, did you pick up my dry cleaning?  
  
(ryou- he really got my dry cleaning?)  
  
Bakura- *crosses his arms and says in a sort of pissed-off tone* yes  
  
(ryou- he really got my dry cleaning =yami- I guess so... =ryou- thanks, I couldn't see cause my hair was blocking my view =mokuba- my hair used to do that...here *does something* =ryou- I can see! Thanks mokuba!)  
  
Ryou- *kisses bakura on the cheek* thank you ^^  
  
(ryou- O.O..*blushes*...O.O =all- O.O =malik/ yami- BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! =Anzu- that's mean =Jonouchi- how can you laugh at how they feel for each other? You laughing was wrong and just awful =Seto- that sounds like something friendship bitch over there would say =Anzu- yeah that's something I would say =Jou- oh...sorry)  
  
Bakura- *blushes* im going to go murder yami now *walks away*  
  
(all- O.O he blushed ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
Ryou- ok ^^  
  
In a dungeon....a dark icky one....  
  
Yami- *chained up* I will never let you do this!  
  
(yami- damn straight! =Anzu- you just cant decide which you are so you make fun of them both =Yami- what!?!?!?!?! I don't know what the hell you are talking about? =Anzu- youre low..just low =All- yeah... =Yami- marik! =Marik- what! =Yami- AGHHHHH)  
  
Bakura- let me? I don't need you to let me do anything* swings a sword-ish looking thing at yamis head*  
  
(yami- eep!)  
  
Yami- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *ducks and his hair is cut off*  
  
(yami-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Hair- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!*hops away*  
  
(yugi- yami, what are you doing? =Yami- *shoving random pieces of food into his hair* well, yugi, if you don't feed your hair three times a day, it will get sick and die =Yugi- is that why I feel like someone is pushing my face into the cereal bowl every morning? =Yami- uhhhhh sure...)  
  
Yami- my hair!!!!! I have nothing left to live for!!!!  
  
(yami- so true)  
  
Yugi- *in chains* *sniffles* what about me?  
  
(yugi- yami!)  
  
Yami- oh hi yugi! How long have you been there?  
  
(yami- whoa! Yugi..i forgot you were here.)  
  
Yugi- two weeks...i bet you didn't even miss me, you didn't even look for me did you ...or notice I was gone? Blah? Blahblah blahblahblah...blah? *goes on*  
  
(yugi- im not like that.. Blah? Blahblah blahblahblah...blah? *goes on* =all- --_____--U)  
  
bakura-...i'll make it quick  
  
yami- thanks  
  
bakura- on the other hand I can leave you hear to be tortured by yugi..  
  
(yami- he wouldn't.. =yugi- what?! Yami =yami- oops...i forgot you were there =yugi- (starts talking like and old married woman...no offense to one though))  
  
Yami- NOOOOOOO KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou- *walks in* I made cookies!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(ryou- I do make good cookies^^)  
  
Bakura- ^^  
  
(all- O.O he smiled nicelyful?!?!?! =Ryou-..yes... =All- ok ^^)  
  
Screen goes blank and bakura wakes up  
  
Yami- *is done feeding his hair* that was more than I wanted to know about bakura  
  
Bakura- SHUT UP PHAROAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik- ME NEXT..NOW!  
  
Yugi- ok^^ to sleep you may request a pillow or blan-  
  
Marik- *is snoring really loud*  
  
On the t.v. screen malik is sitting on a throne on top of the kaiba corp. building  
  
(seto- *in a whiney voice* heeeeey that's mine.. =mokuba- its ok...he's only dreaming...he'll never get it^^ =seto- ok^^)  
  
Marik- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am now ruler of the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(yami- why do all their dreams start with that laugh? =Bakura- its like a yawn.. =All- we know.)  
  
Yami- you are only using your powers for evil!  
  
(yugi- you must stop him yami! For the sake of grandpa and the world!!!!)  
  
Marik- shut up slave!  
  
(bakura- ^^ =yami- *death glare* =bakura- ^^ =yami- seeettttoooo why isn't it working? =Seto- you were never evil =Bakura- you need to have been evil to make it work =Yami- but evil is bad =Seto/ bakura- *death glare* =Yami- eep! *is scared now*)  
  
Yami- you are sad..why?  
  
(yami- and I care if he's sad why?)  
  
Marik- where the hell do you get off saying that!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(yami- yeah! Why did I say that?!?!?!?!?!?)  
  
Yami- you have not insulted me much today  
  
(bakura- BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! You want to be insulted pharaoh? =Seto- yeah, im sure if that's what you want =Bakura- we could easily do that =Yami- *in whiny vioce* nononononono! That's just his dream he lies he lies he liiiies)  
  
Marik- and why would you notice? Youre always so busy saying how everyone respected and loved you in ancient Egypt  
  
(seto- not everyone =bakura- true, true =yami- yes they did)  
  
Yami- I also noticed you..  
  
(yami- no I don't!!!!!! he's below me!!!!!!!!)  
  
Marik- all I wanted was to be noticed by you...so I thought that if I ruled the world.. You would...would..  
  
(all- wooooouuuuulllllddddd??????)  
  
Yami- be impressed with what you've done..  
  
(yami- like that'd ever happen.)  
  
Marik- yes, I thought that if I were important enough..you would..would ..would  
  
(all- wooooouuuuuulllllddddd????)  
  
Yami- love you?  
  
(yami- WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)  
  
Marik- yes..see, ever since ancient Egypt I thought you were the most amazing, smart and strong man alive..I love you...i've always loved you  
  
(all- O.O WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)  
  
Yami- is that...really true?  
  
(yami- HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Marik- nope^^ *pushes yami off the side of the building*  
  
(yami- phew..wait noooooooo)  
  
Yami- NOOOOO I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
(yami- NOOOOO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Marik- SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now whats on my to- do list...wow.. I've got nothing to really do..maybe I could go get ryou's dry- cleaning  
  
(all- O.O =ryou- my dry claning?)  
  
The screen goes blank and marik..is sorta awake  
  
Yami- what the hell is this obsession with me? God! Don't they have lives?  
  
Seto- apparently not..  
  
Yugi- the captain has put on the fasten seat belt sign please place your seats in the upright position and tray tables stowed in the seat in front of you prepare for landing  
  
Anzu- yugi! We should go get jobs as stewardesses  
  
Yugi- yeah! I can be a stewaress^^  
  
Yami- don't you mean a steward?  
  
Yugi- no..that's stu over there *points to a random dude*  
  
Dude- *waves*  
  
Yami- whatever  
  
^_~ ================ ^_~  
  
red rose- hope you liked it ^^ I'll do anything for a review and anything will be accepted with love ^^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- and if you don't review I'll take away her mountain dew and that means no more story *shakes her head*  
  
Red rose- you wouldn't..  
  
Black rose- try me  
  
Red rose- *scared now* anyhoo...if you would be so kind as to help me know which persons to do next..that would be wonderful and any ideums would be nice too *smile* 


End file.
